Perpetual Brevity
by Mayorst
Summary: Post BDM, AU. The crew of Serenity find themselves faced with numerous problems and manyif not all are having to learn the virtue of patience. All the het pairings with implied Rayne.


**Title: **Perpetual Brevity

**Summary: **Post BDM, AU. The crew of _Serenity_ find themselves faced with numerous problems and many-if not all- are having to learn the virtue of patience. All the het pairings with implied Rayne.

**Rating:** Currently PG or T

**Disclaimer: **As much as I'd like to lay claim to some of "them green apples," I fear I cannot. It is all Mr. Whedon's amazin' 'verse that I borrow to play with as I wish.

**Author's Note: **This is my first real fic, so please review and let me know how I'm doing. It's not beta'd because I could not find one so grammar may be a bit sketchy. Constructive criticism is most welcome.

**Special thank you to **earthwhatwere **from LJ who's the bestest beta ever. :)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Sir, I'm going to have a baby."

Mal blinked and looked up from the pilot's controls. "Zoë? I hear you right?"

Her face was stony. "You heard correctly, sir."

"_N__ǐ__ fēng le_?"

"No, sir." Her face remained completely blank. "Is this a problem, sir?"

Mal let out a stream of curses in Chinese as Zoë stood calmly."Is it a _problem_?" He stood and paced the bridge as a few more choice words spilled out. "Zoë, I need my first mate in commission." Mal scratched the back of his head as he studied his second-in-command curiously. "_N__ǐ__ fēng le_," he muttered,shaking his head.

Zoë nodded. "'Course, sir. I'm going to find you a first mate can take my place till I'm able."

Mal scowled, but said nothing more as he sank into Wash's worn chair.

"Sir…"

Mal grunted and waited for her to continue.

"I've seen too much these past weeks. We've come too close to bein' dead as those people on Miranda, and Wash…" She trailed off remembering the emptiness she'd felt when she believed him dead. She was only grateful they'd returned to Serenity in time.

Mal nodded. He understood, but that didn't mean he had to be keen on the reproducing idea.

"Wash is, well, he's a mite fearful and wants to give it a go." Zoë's face was emotionless, but her eyes spoke of remorse.

He wasn't exactly sure why she was explaining herself, but didn't question it. He continued to nod. After all, he had no right to deny her a child.

"It will be a good while before we can even try with his poor health, so there will be plenty of time to find a new first mate."

Jayne came in on the last part of her sentence and frowned "What's this 'bout findin' a new first mate?" he asked indignantly. Hell, he was good as any, but where was Zoë going?

"_Guan ni ziji de shi_," Mal murmured as Zoë slipped past Jayne to go tend to her injured husband.

"I believe us gettin' a new first mate _is_ my business, Mal. Now tell me what you'n Zoë was talkin' bout." He crossed his arms over his chest and stared Mal down.

"Oh get off it, Jayne." Mal waved him off. "Zoë 'n Wash are just wantin' some time alone'sall." He swiveled around in the pilot's chair to face the black.

"There's somethin' you ain't tellin' me, an' I'ma find out sooner or later," Jayne grunted. "But that ain't what I came here for. This here job, mind tellin' me what it's requirin'?"

"Reckon I'll tell you when I feel good 'n ready."

Jayne let out a muttered curse and turned to leave the bridge.

"Hey!" When Jayne glanced over his shoulder irritably, the corner of Mal's lip twitched. "Make sure to have Vera all set."

This brought a smile-if not a slightly crude one-to Jayne's face. "She'll be as ready as me."

Mal nodded in dismissal. It'd been a good long while since they had real work and not runnin' from the Alliance. The Tam siblings had been more trouble than they were worth, but everythin' seemed smooth sailin' the past few weeks. And the doc, well, he'd gotten his punishment with that bullet in his gut. Mal smirked. He was fairly certain the debonair-like doctor would be avoiding as many jobs as he could. He just hoped the doc wasn't keeping his mechanic too distracted.

The lights flickered and he frowned as he crossed the room in one swoop and snatched the radio off the hook on the wall. "_Kaylee_!"

Kaylee's voice came over the radio with a slight giggle. "S'rry Cap'n! Everythin's shiny!"

"Got a little too close to the power source."

Mal spun around with a scowl. "You gotta stop doin' that lil Albatross," he muttered, hanging the radio back on the wall.

River just smiled that eerie smile of hers as she moved as if she was light as a feather to the other chair folding her legs beneath her.

"So how's this job gonna turn out?"

"It's not for me to say," River murmured staring out at the stars.

"Right. Mal set a few controls as well as the coordinates for their next job. "How's Wash?" he asked without looking up from the controls.

"He's healing. It was very, very close. Going to be a long while before he'll be flying again," she said almost wistfully.

"You gonna help _him_ fly?" His voice was gruff.

She ruffled Mal's hair, causing him to start. "He doesn't need my help." With that she silently slid from the room.

"Gorram girl," Mal muttered somewhat affectionately to the empty bridge. At least there was a semblance of peace now. He leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head as he stared out into the black. His mind drifted back to when he was a boy back on Shadow and him and his momma were on that ranch. Was before the Alliance got to it.

"Mal?"

"_Aiya_!" Mal cursed as he started, and turned to give the befuddled Companion a sour look.

"Is this a bad time?"

He smiled tightly. "Not at all. What can I do for you, Miss Serra?"

She ducked her head slightly. "I'm just confirming that we're due to land on Londinum in two days time."

"'S right."

"O-okay then." She bowed her head and headed off the bridge.

Mal stood and followed. He leaned against the doorframe. "You got business there?"

She turned around a little surprised, but avoided his eyes. "I was hoping to make arrangements, yes. It's been a while since we've docked on Londinum."

"Mm." Mal nodded. "So you _haven't_ made arrangements yet?"

She looked frustrated. "No, Mal. I haven't made any commitments yet."

Mal grinned foolishly. "Good, I'd like to take use of you, with payment of course."

Her eyes filled with rage as they clashed with his. "_Júe duì bú shì_!" She continued ranting in Chinese and even began pacing in her anger. "I told you when I entered our contract that I would _not_ be servicing _you_ or the crew!"

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_!" He grabbed hold of one of her arms that was flailing as she ranted. "I didn' say not aword 'bout you _servicin'_ me. That's _not_ my intentions!" He released his grip on her wrist as his voice softened and backed up somewhat self-consciously. "_Dong ma_?"

Her mouth dropped open in surprise. "_Wo bù dong_," she muttered tersely.

"'Nara, I didn' mean… I need you for the job. We need someone respectable-like 'n that you are."

A blush crept over her cheeks at her earlier assumption. "Why should I be willing to aid you and your petty thieving?"

"Why 'Nara!" He clutched at his heart dramatically. "Ain't you part of my crew?" His eyes met hers intently.

_Part of my crew._ It was clearly evident that he saw her as more than just part of his crew despite his unwillingness to say so. Mal could see in her eyes that she hoped it was true.

She cleared her throat before speaking, "What would the job require of me?"

"Jus' lookin' pretty." Mal grinned as Inara rolled her eyes.

"Why must I be 'respectable'? You've got Kaylee, Zoë, and River onboard. They can look just as 'pretty' as I can." She wouldn't have any of them fill in of course, but Mal had no need to know that.

Mal's face grew serious again. "Ain't none of 'em got the knowledge you do. River an' Kaylee, they're too young and Zoë well, I can't 'sactly ask her to get all pretty'n flaunt 'round in front of men that ain't her husband. You know that 'Nara."

Inara smirked slightly and nodded. "I do." There was a moment of contemplative silence before they both spoke at the same time.

"You mentioned pay-"

"How much-"

She cleared her throat and looked away, the awkward silence returning.

"You were sayin'?"

"You mentioned payment?" she said almost shyly. It wasn't like she was in dire need of money, but she could always use more _jiangjiu de fuzhuang_ in her line of work.

It was Mal's turn to clear his throat uncomfortably. He focused on an imaginary point above her head as he spoke. "How much do you usually get paid for one of yer 'ffairs?"

Her jaw tensed at his terminology, but she let it slide. She named a figure and noted the surprise on his face, but nonetheless he agreed to pay her as much. They spoke briefly on just how the job was to be carried out, before Inara excused herself and returned to her shuttle.

Mal watched her go before going back onto the bridge. River sat in her seat smiling a Cheshire grin at the captain.

"What're you so gorram chipper 'bout?" he muttered.

Her grin just broadened. "Time heals all wounds," she murmured wisely before giving Serenity a bit more up thrustand smoothly sailed the boat through space.

XXX

"How're you doin', baby?" Zoë murmured as Wash slowly came to.

He gave her a weak smile. "I'm…a…leaf…" His rasping turned into a coughing fit that drained his already pale face of colour.

Simon was there with a damp cloth as flecks of blood flew out of Wash's mouth as he coughed. "You shouldn't talk. It's going to take a long time for your lung to heal."

It was a wonder the Reavers' harpoon hadn't ripped his lung right out of his chest. It was taking several daily treatments of inserting a tube through his chest wall into the pleural space to aspirate the excess air there. While the treatments had lessened in frequency, he couldn't say how long they'd have to perform them.

"Zoë?" Wash managed to choke out between hacks.

Zoë brushed his hair back from his face with a look of adoration. "Shh. You heard the doc. No more talkin'."

He gave her another weak smile before allowing his eyes to drift shut again. He squeezed Zoë's hand as his eyes drifted shut. Zoë remained at his side long after his breathing evened out as much as it would. His breaths came in short gasps, but Zoë'd long since grown accustomed to it.

Zoë sighed. "He ain't gettin' better."

Simon hesitantly laid a hand on Zoë's shoulder in an awkward attempt of comfort. "He is… It's slow going though."

She gave a curt nod. "Call me when he wakes?"

Simon nodded. "Of course."

With another swift nod, Zoë left the infirmary, sharing a brief smile with Kaylee who was on her way in. Kaylee patted Zoë on the back in as a comforting gesture as she passed.

"How's he doin'?" Kaylee whispered as she entered the infirmary and slipped her hand into Simon's. She peered down at the pale face of Serenity's pilot, her brow creased in concern.

"He could be worse."

"He's gonna live though, ain't he?" Kaylee's eyes were big as she looked up at Simon.

He tried to smile reassuringly. "He's out of the woods so to speak, for now."

She nodded and wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned against his solid frame.She sighed heavily. "Poor Zoë. I can't 'magine what she's goin' through." That wasn't entirely true, she mused, remembering back when Simon got shot by the Reavers. She'd thought he was a goner.

Simon pulled her against him firmly. "She's strong, Zoë is."

"Warrior…woman," Wash murmured with a mixture of a goofy grin and a grimace.

Kaylee smiled sadly and broke away from the doctor to gently take Wash's hand. "She sure is, ain't she Simon?" She tried her best to keep her voice light. "You want us to get her? She was just here."

Wash shook his head despite the obvious pain it caused him. It was less painful to do that than to speak.

Simon frowned. "Zoë wanted us to call her**-**"

"No!" Wash choked out with a harsh cough. Kaylee squeezed his hand as he continued his attempts at speaking. "She…worries…too much."

Kaylee patted his hand. "She jus' loves you Wash. There ain't nothin' wrong with that." She smiled again at the fading pilot.

Wash let his eyes slip shut again as a slight smile played on his lips. He nodded once and went still.

Kaylee's face fell. He was almost _too_ still and there was a purpleish tint around his lips. "Simon… Oh!" she gasped as Wash's body began convulsing and the heart monitors went crazy.

Simon moved in-his actions swift-and worked without delay on the pilot. Kaylee pressed herself against the cabinets of the infirmary watching in horror.

"Kaylee." He had to repeat her name, more firmly. "_Kaylee!_"

She looked at him, terrified. "I-is he gonna be alright?"

"Kaylee," Simon spoke slowly as if speaking to a child. Wash had stopped convulsing, but he didn't have much time. "I need you to go get the captain okay? Get Mal and Zoë."

Her head bobbed on her neck like a bobble-head doll as her lower lip trembled. She took off running at top speed through the common room and up the stairs, hollering all the way.

"Cap'n! Cap'n!"

Her boots thudded loudly up the stairs and she startled Jayne something horrible as he was sharpening his knives. As she charged through the dinning area, he let out a yell as he sliced open his thumb.

"Gorramit,Kaylee! What in the ruttin' hell is goin' on?"

She didn't bother replying, just kept shouting as she ran. "Cap'n!"

Zoë heard her first and immediately tensed up.

Mal cursed under his breath. "What now?" They were due to dock on Vernicea-one of Londinum's moons-in a few hours time. Couldn't it wait till _then_?

River sat up straight in the co-pilot's chair. "It's time."

Zoë's head snapped in River's direction. "Time for what?"

There was no time for River to respond as Kaylee burst into the room, nearly bowling Mal over as heheaded out to see what all the noise was about.

"Cap'n!" she cried frantically, out of breath. "Come quick! Wash-Simon-he needs you!"

Mal's jaw tensed as he pushed past the breathless mechanic and hurried as fast as his long legs would carry him to the Infirmary. Zoë was right on his tail her face blank as always. Wash's warrior woman.

River remained seated and once the bridge emptied, she smiled with an air of serenity about her and stared through the windows. "Time to heal," she murmured aloud.

XXX

Inara stepped out of her shuttle and moved as quickly as her graceful steps would allow her. She made it to the infirmary just as Mal shut the door firmly behind him and Zoë. She was somewhat startled and looked to the mechanic who had her fist pressed against her mouth and was pacing. Inara wrapped an arm around Kaylee and pulled her to her shoulder.

"'Nara… I ain't never seen no one look so sickly…" She bit her lip.

"Shh _mei mei_. Simon will take care of him." Inara gently stroked the younger woman's hair.

Kaylee nodded. "I know 'Nara, but 's only so much he can do." She looked up at the Companion, her eyes wide. "You didn't see him'Nara. He looked…he looked…" she shuddered as tears filled her eyes. "After Shepard Book…"

Inara made shushing sounds as she continued to comfort the young woman. "He's not going to die Kaylee." She kept her voice soft, but spoke with resolution.

"Who's dyin'?" Jayne's brow furrowed as he entered the common room.

Inara shot him a look. "No one's _dying_ Jayne. Simon's just taking care of Wash."

"Then what was all the reason for the whoopin' and hollerin'?" he scowled.

"I hadta get the cap'n," Kaylee mumbled as she watched Simon move between Mal and Wash.

They were lucky the captain shared the same blood type as Wash otherwisethe ace pilot would be beyond their help. Zoë stood on Wash's right side as Simon worked on his left. She was a stone, gripping her husband's hand and holding on for dear life.

"Doc?" Mal was as restless as he could possibly be, but he knew he had to be still during the transfusion. "How's he doin'?"

Simon glanced at Zoë and then back at Mal. "It's hard to say right now-"

"Is he dying?" Zoë's voice was quiet, but clear as her eyes remained glued on her husband's grayface.

Simon opened his mouth to speak, but a hard stare from the captain silenced him.

"Simon, here, ain't gonna let that happen," Mal said with an edge to his voice.

"It's not time to die, it's time to wake."

All heads turned to look at River. None had heard her enter. They'd just heard her soft whisper and watched mystified as she approached the ailing pilot. She stroked his cheek and smiled. She patted her brother's hand and shared a look of wisdom far beyond her years with him before slipping out of the room, the only sound was her dress swishing about her legs.

Kaylee bombarded her with questions the moment she emerged. "What's wrong with him?How's Zoë farin'? Will he be okay?"

River just smiled. "In time."

Inara agreed and tried soothing her friend. "Patience,Kaylee," she murmured.

River sat down beside Jayne,who had that perpetual scowl on his face. She reached over and patted his hand. "Cheer up, money's going to be good on this job." She grinned an almost satanic grin at the perplexed look he gave her and then folded her hands in her lap.

Inara glanced over her shoulder her interest piqued, at River's words. She didn't know all of Mal's plans exactly. That in itself was part of the plan. Knowing too much could oftentimes get you killed just as easily as not knowing.

River nodded at Inara. "Everything will fall into place."

Jayne absentmindedly stuck his thumb in his mouth where the fresh cut was. He jumped when River-still facing forward-reached her hand out and pulled it from his mouth.

"Needs bandaging." Her lips curled in a slight smirk as she turned her attention to Jayne's thumb and pulled out a roll of gauze from the pocket in her sweater.

Kaylee's face flushed. "Sorry 'bout that Jayne. Didn't mean to startle ya."

Jayne frowned as he watched the girl go about wrapping the wound in gauze. "Don' make no habit of it."

"Accidents happen." River's voice held a hint of amusement that caused Jayne to become a mite unsettled.

Jayne didn't have a chance to question River's meaning. The door to the infirmary opened and Mal and Simon came out their footsteps slow as if their footsteps were as strained as their faces.

Kaylee's face paled and her mouth dropped open. "Wash?"

"He's stable." Simon's voice was weary.

"I need everyone to get back to work. We need to land this boat soon 's possible. Doc, you can get your supplies at Vernicea, right?"

Simon nodded. "They should have what we need."

Mal nodded. "Kaylee, I need you in the engine room. Jayne, make sure you ain't got no grenades goin' in here. We're just gettin' supplies. Friendly-like business." He met Inara's eyes briefly before climbing the stairs and making his way back to the bridge.

Kaylee bit her lip as she peered into the infirmary, watching the first mate at her husband's side. She sidled up to Simon before she spoke. "He gonna be okay Simon?"

"I don't know," Simon answered honestly.

"Have faith, Simon." River released Jayne's hand and stood pulling him up. "Go sharpen your knives some more. They come in handy sometimes." With that little smirk of hers she slithered out of the common room.

* * *

Chinese Translations:

_ Nǐ fēng le_! Are you crazy!

_Guan ni ziji de shi_ Mind your own business

_Aiya _ Damn

_júe duì bú sh ì _absolutely not

_Dong ma_ you understand?

_Wo bù dong _ I don't understand

_jiangjiu de fuzhuang _ stylish clothing


End file.
